


El eco de tu compañía

by yuyusoo



Series: ( Caja de Chocolates ) [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Paranormal, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyusoo/pseuds/yuyusoo
Summary: No había explicación, no había respuestas para una sola de las preguntas; pero Kyungsoo estaba dispuesto a descubrirlas con Jongin.





	1. Fantasmita

Lo observaba desde lejos—a veces no tan lejos. Aunque siempre pasaba desapercibido. La mayoría de las veces.

Pero la mayoría de las veces no eran todas.

Como aquel volteo rápido de cabeza del hombre hacia el final de la calle oscura y presuntamente vacía por la que caminaba, cuando por accidente tropezó, mojando sus pies en una charca que tiró agua a todos lados—aunque logró retirarse por la esquina a tiempo. También esa vez en que lo despertó al hacer caer una taza en la cocina, a las dos de la mañana, mientras intentaba sacar una caja que guardaba el hombre en la parte más alta de un mueble, que no alcanzaba, que de vez en cuando sacaba y le hacía entristecerse por alguna razón solo tocarla por casualidad—se escondió bajo el mueble en la esquina más oscura. Aunque la vez que estuvo más cerca de verlo fue una noche en particular. No podría recordar exactamente qué día de la semana; puede que un jueves o viernes, un sábado también era opción. Jongin en verdad parecía dormido, sobre el sillón, con la televisión encendida y la boca abierta, un brazo colgando por la orilla hasta tocar el suelo. Se permitió apagar la televisión, porque lo escuchaba en las mañanas enfurruñarse consigo mismo por lo distraído que habría sido de dejarla funcionando, y tomó su mano muy despacio hasta ponerla sobre su estómago para que así no despertase con un calambre. Estaba frío, por lo que fue hasta la habitación a buscar una manta liviana para poner sobre él. Se permitía esas cosas porque de alguna manera quería que el otro supiese que, por solo que se sintiese, no lo estaba—eran detalles, de los cuales al principio Jongin no se daba cuenta alguna, pero que progresivamente tras el paso de un año comenzó a ver; con pánico al principio, luego infinita duda e incluso negación, pensando que su memoria le estaba fallando o que el cansancio quizá le hacía imaginar cosas. 

Pero la verdad era que Kyungsoo anhelaba ser reconocido, al menos un poco, últimamente. Solo un poco.

Avanzó silencioso, como siempre, en busca de la frazada, pero al emprender su regreso al sillón notó con espanto que Jongin no estaba allí. Se inmovilizó de inmediato. Estaba completamente oscuro, tan oscuro y silencioso que incluso él sintió uno de los más ridículos miedos.

"Sé que estás por aquí." La voz sonó tan cercana a él—Kyungsoo temblaba. En realidad no podía ser visto por la gente normalmente, pero a veces, lo sabía, cuando era buscado era posible de hallar. 

Y, sin embargo, cuando lo buscaban solamente seguían gritos despavoridos, desgarradores, y maldiciones una tras otra. Sin acabar.

"Vamos, dame... dame una señal.” 

Distinguió a Jongin caminando por el pasillo, estirando su mano como si fuese a alcanzar algo, pero la iluminación de la noche era tan escasa.

La única señal que dio Kyungsoo ese día fue la ventana del hombre abriéndose, cuando se dejó caer por ella desde el tercer piso por temor a causar miedo.

Pero Kyungsoo era de costumbres arraigadas.

Volvió un mes después del incidente. Quería que Jongin se olvidase de él—pero cambiar la mente de un hombre terco como aquel humano era difícil.

Kyungsoo cesó sus pequeñas ayudas por un tiempo, volvía a ser la mera presencia que custodiaría a Jongin de noche y noche, de domingo a domingo y diciembre a diciembre; que velaría su sueño y cuidaría sus pasos como un fiel apóstol seguiría a su maestro—solo que esto era simplemente Kyungsoo, de juventud eterna, siguiendo a Jongin, que con cada día una caricia de tiempo maquillaba su rostro y su cuerpo con el más sutil de los polvos. 

Jongin le hablaba por las noches.

Las primeras conversaciones fueron causa del insomnio, porque el trabajo se le estaba escapando de las manos, y comenzaba con rezo a nadie en particular, la misma oración todo el tiempo: 

"Sé que estás en algún lugar cerca de aquí."

Era como si en verdad lo supiese—descubriese a Kyungsoo espiándolo desde el armario, bajo su cama, sentado en el suelo o en la otra orilla del colchón, cuando una especie de valentía lo atravesaba y se aceraba lo suficiente.

"Últimamente he estado demasiado cansado y debería dormir más, pero ahora me encuentro hablándote, a las doce de la noche, en lugar de estar roncando." Jongin miraba el techo mientras Kyungsoo escuchaba silencioso, entretenido en esforzarse en pensar el último cumpleaños de Jongin. ¿Fue el número veintidós o veinticuatro? Había pasado tantos con él que ya ni siquiera podía señalar el exacto. Si fue ese día en que había llovido tan fuerte y habían visto juntos una película, solos—Jongin, solo. O aquel en el cual se embriagó con un puñado de amigos en un bar y debió espantar, tocándole los hombros, a los que se le acercasen por la calle solitaria con malas intenciones cuando ya volvía a su hogar. También podría haber sido ese que celebró holgazaneando y comiendo dulces escondido—no, en aquella ocasión era muy joven.

"¿Soy muy ruidoso por las noches? ¿Ronco muy fuerte?" Kyungsoo quería decir que normalmente no, que solo lo hacía cuando dormía en una mala posición, pero únicamente se dedicó a disfrutar el hecho de que al fin era hablado directamente. Luego de tanto.

"Creo que voy grabar durante la noche para ver si debo visitar algún médico."

Luego de varias observaciones más, Jongin finalmente se durmió, a las 4 de la madrugada. Sin ronquidos.

Las noches siguientes Jongin puso una cámara apuntando a su cama desde el frente de la habitación; Kyungsoo no se preocupaba mucho por ello, ya que era muy extraño que saliese en alguna fotografía o registro digital. Pero cuando Jongin despertó a las dos de la tarde un fin de semana, al sentarse a los pies de la cama y avanzar rápidamente el video con Kyungsoo espiando tras su hombro y las cortinas aún cerradas, un golpe de turbación le hizo querer volver a desaparecer por mucho. 

Porque ahí, en la grabación, podía ser distinguido. Jongin lo había notado. Hizo que el video siguiese su velocidad normal; a las tres de la madrugada podían ser delineados sus brazos delgados, cruzados en el umbral de la ventana, que Jongin había dejado abierta porque ya era verano. Colgando con sus piernas desde afuera, como si no hubiese muchos metros de distancia entre el umbral y el suelo. Se vio el movimiento leve cuando apoyó su mentón en sus antebrazos mientras su cabeza permanecía en dirección la cama. La luz clara de la luna era lo único que denotaba sutilmente sus bordes casi transparentes e invisibles, la mancha que era ahora él, su excusa de cuerpo. 

Jongin pausó el video e hizo un acercamiento a su lugar, entrecerrando sus ojos mientras que él se preparaba para lo que vendría: el miedo, el horror, la expresión de asco, el espiritista u hombre religioso que vendría a intentar limpiar o exorcizar el lugar. Retrocedió con cautela, expectante de la reacción del hombre, y justo cuando entró por el borde del armario Jongin se paró, casi como en una especie de trance, abrió su escondite mientas que Kyungsoo cerraba sus ojos fuertemente acurrucado en la parte de abajo, se cambió de ropa y salió corriendo.

Jongin no hizo lo que esperaba.

Cuando llegó un par de horas más tarde en sus manos tenía una caja que dejó sobre la cama. Continuó su día como si nada hubiese pasado. Pidió una piza a domicilio de la cual comió solo la mitad viendo un programa sobre viajes alrededor del mundo. Llegando el atardecer se bañó y entonces, al salir vestido como si fuese a dormir, habló de nuevo. 

"No estoy asustado."

Kyungsoo esperó en la sala cuando Jongin se adentró por el pasillo.  
"Si sigues aquí, por favor, no te vayas"—le escuchó decir.

Al regresar, minutos después, tenía un aparato extraño en una de sus manos, similar a un radar, y en la otra algo que le recordaba a una antena pequeña. Kyungsoo no sabía qué era eso, pero en el momento en que empezó a emitir sonidos como los de una radio en sintonía, y Jongin comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba sentado, Kyungsoo entró en pánico. Afuera estaba atardeciendo, por lo que el apartamento se llenaba de naranjos apasionados y violetas vivos, entrando sol por cada una de las ventanas. Retrocedió de espaldas, chocando con la mesa pequeña de café y moviéndola apenas un centímetro. El humano lo notó.

"Por favor, no tengas miedo"

¿Cómo él podría posiblemente tener miedo? ¿No era Jongin quien debería sentirse perseguido por fantasmas y salir corriendo? Kyungsoo no podría haberlo admitido nunca, pero sí, tenía mucho miedo. Cambió de dirección y, rodeándolo, pasó a la habitación sin quitar sus ojos de él. 

Jongin aún no levantaba su mirada de la máquina, que parecía seguirlo donde fuese—si Jongin levantaba su cabeza, si el hombre lo hiciese... Kyungsoo no sabía. No quería ser expulsado del lado de alguien a quien hubo acompañado tantos años—pero a aquellas alturas, si Jongin se concentrase lo suficiente, quizá lo podría ver, quizá… ¿Qué iba a ver, sin embargo? No tenía confianza en nada, nunca la tuvo y estando vivo probablemente tampoco. No sabía qué era frente a ojos humanos. ¿Sería como en el video o solo un borrón en el aire, alguna versión deforme de sí mismo? Un recuerdo abandonado, un alma en pena que no sabía lo que buscaba.

"No quiero hacerte daño"

De pronto botó lo que había en sus manos y se mantuvo mirando el suelo. Kyungsoo temblaba y sentía deseos de llorar ridículos, porque probablemente no podría aún si quisiese. Se encontraba en la pieza y no había escapatoria; la ventana tenía seguro, el closet estaba hasta cerrado, las frazadas de la cama estaban tan desordenadas que todo espacio para meterse bajo ella estaba tapado por alguna manta y Jongin estaba en la puerta, cerrándola tras él. Kyungsoo no podía atravesar paredes, no funcionaban todos los mitos que se les decían a los vivos. No tendría forma de esconderse sin provocar algún hecho paranormal. 

Pero había algo extraño, sin embargo, que no entendía muy bien; toda la superficie del suelo estaba blanca, con una capa delgada de algo como un polvo esparcido cuidadosamente sobre un pastel. Entonces lo notó—vio las pisadas, la forma de sus pies que por ser verano, estaban descalzos, y se notaban llegando desde el pasillo marcando delatadores su ubicación.

La angustia era tan grande. Por un instante deseó estar más muerto de lo que se encontraba. Se alejó tres pasos más y afectivamente se marcaron tres huellas suyas, propias.

Jongin levantó la mirada, sus ojos marrones, como un café muy amargo pero que ha de saber muy bien, con una forma que Kyungsoo personalmente pensaba que era tan linda—esos ojos, esa tarde calurosa de verano, se encontraron con los suyos. 

Podría ser su imaginación, una ilusión demasiado deseada de lo que siempre anheló Kyungsoo desde que decidió permanecer junto a Jongin cuando lo vio llorando, con su uniforme de secundaria, en un parque—con absolutamente nadie a su lado. Esa única vez en que Jongin también supo mirarlo, la primera, porque sintió una caricia consoladora en su espalda y miró hacia un lado encontrando el rostro de Kyungsoo por meros segundos antes de volver a hundir su cabeza entre sus brazos. Ahora, sin embargo, eran ojos maduros; ojos que calmaron su cuerpo y su alma perdida. Estaba viendo justo dentro de él, justo a través de las capas que cegaban a los humanos de distinguir lo que había más allá de sus narices. Y Kyungsoo pensó no importa, está bien, porque es el mismo Jongin—el que consoló tantas ocasiones, del que escuchó tantos secretos, observó cientos de noches, disfrutó tantas veces desde un rincón. Ahora su espíritu estaba siendo confortado.

"No te vayas", pidió Jongin. Se sentía tan desnudo. "Me gusta tenerte conmigo"

Y Jongin sonrió.

Kyungsoo nunca pudo adivinar si efectivamente lo vio aquella vez o no, pero dejó de pensar en eso cuando el hombre continuó contándole sobre algunas cosas las noches, cada vez con más frecuencia.

Siguió sus pequeños favores; como una sombra, lo seguía a donde fuese—aunque cuando había demasiada luz prefería esperarlo o salir a buscarlo cuando estuviese menos soleado. Demasiada luz le hacía sentir más invisible de lo que era, débil, insignificante. Jongin a veces hacía pruebas, dejaba cosas pequeñas como su teléfono o llaves en cualquier lugar aparentemente perdidos solo para darse cuenta que al día siguiente esos objetos estarían esperándolo sobre el velador. A veces grababa de nuevo, pero Kyungsoo era tímido y pocas veces se exponía a la luz nocturna. Jongin revisaba los videos con cuidado y hacía esa cosa extraña de sacar capturas cuando lo hallaba, para luego imprimirlo en pequeño con papel fotográfico. Kyungsoo no entendía. No había sentido alguno en hacer eso, a menos que intentase de alguna forma probar que los fantasmas o espíritus en tierra existían. 

Dudaba que esa fuese la razón.

Muy pocas veces usaba su aparato detector, pero a él no le gustaba y trataba de mantenerlo escondido del humano. Entonces también cuando Kyungsoo era silencioso por demasiado tiempo Jongin hacía su truco del polvo blanco por todo el apartamento, y lo seguía, lo calmaba, decía que solo quería saber donde estaba pero que sus intenciones no eran malas—ninguno buscaba asustar al otro. 

En su cumpleaños Jongin volvió a estar solo.   
Solo con él. 

Pidió algo antes de apagar las velas con los ojos cerrados, y al abrirlos, con Kyungsoo sentado al lado contrario de la mesa, donde Jongin le había sugerido que se sentara, volvió a pensar que había sido descubierto. Le daba un poco de vergüenza cuando Jongin hacía eso, parecía estar manejándolo bien—cuando le hablaba y miraba hacia el punto exacto en el que se hallaba. Acertando. Acertando de nuevo. 

Le llamaba "Fantasmita."


	2. Has enfermado

Cuando Kyungsoo se encontró por primera vez despierto luego de lo que se sintió como una siesta en una tarde muy soleada, no entendía absolutamente nada. Abrió sus ojos estando recostado sobre un jardín lleno de pasto y un arbusto salpicado de pequeñas flores amarillas, con sus manos juntas en su regazo, de espaldas y vestido de la misma forma en que lo ha estado siempre, ropa delgada y fresca con su estilo propio de los diecisiete años. Corría una brisa que sabía que era deliciosa, pero la piel de sus manos, pálida, al igual que lo era probablemente la de todo su cuerpo, no era capaz de reconocer el frío del calor—apenas percibía un soplido de las texturas que tocaba, como cuando los músculos se encuentran dormidos hace muchas horas. En un costado había una diminuta placa, y tallada en ella había un nombre que sonaba como un recuerdo lejano, dos fechas sin significado para él, una vela apagada a su lado. Eso era todo. 

Se dio una vuelta en sí mismo, solo había árboles y naturaleza, pero avanzando por un camino llegó a una especie de carretera que probablemente estaba muy cerca de una ciudad. Vio a dos personas que lucían similar a él a la distancia, caminando. Cuando llegó a la ciudad y la primera persona que pasó justo al frente suyo, haciéndolo a un lado como si ni siquiera hubiese existido, sin dirigir una sola mirada, sin mover un solo músculo, creyó saber entonces que estaba muerto.

Pero Kyungsoo no recordaba nada.

Por inercia fue a una casa, en la cual la mujer que vivía allí lloraba por las tardes mientras que su esposo sobaba su espalda. Sentía demasiada apatía con la mujer, pero no comprendía, por lo que decidió irse al poco tiempo para no contagiarse de su tristeza. Sus pies entonces lo llevaron a la casa de una chica que gritó cuando lo atisbó una de las primeras noches, y hubo tanto escándalo que la casa completa acabó siendo bendecida por un anciano de una iglesia. La culpa de ser causante de problemas tan estúpidos le hizo desear nunca haber llegado cerca de esa chica—o tratar de permanecer con alguien. Un par de semanas se quedó en una calle vacía con un vagabundo, pero éste maldecía cuando por casualidad hacía un poco de ruido o se acercaba más de lo debido.

Kyungsoo se volvió un observador de gente. No tenía idea de qué debía hacer para poder irse. 

Era demasiado solitario, no le gustaba. No reconocía sus propios sentimientos, no recordaba absolutamente nada de su anterior vida, qué era lo que hacía, quién era. Le resultaba muy difícil de distinguir. De vez en cuando veía a alguien como él, muy blanco, perdido, pero solo paseaban. A veces lo saludaban—era como si buscasen un tesoro sin un mapa ni una guía, sin un punto alguno más que la intuición. Totalmente extraviados.

Y pasó que un día fue llevado por su intuición a un parque tras una escuela. En una parte cubierta de arbustos había un chico que lloraba y repetía algo que ya no podría renombrar, porque su memoria era aún más frágil en ese entonces. 

No lo supo de inmediato, pero Kyungsoo había encontrado su tesoro.

Llegó un momento en la vida de Jongin en que tenía la certeza de creer saber más que solo dónde se encontraba Kyungsoo, sino que además la posición en la que se hallaba, o sus reacciones frente a algunas cosas incluso. Cómo la hacía, no podría decirse, pero Jongin había comenzado la costumbre de meditar y pasar mucho más tiempo a solas que antes. 

Lo trataba como una persona más. 

Kyungsoo ya no temía—es más, casi se podría decir que le obedecía como si fuese verdad la imagen que Jongin trataba de establecer entre ellos; la relación de un yo y un tú, un lazo social como cualquier otro. Estaba tan encantado, tan agradecido.

"¿Quieres helado?" Preguntó Jongin, sirviendo una porción igual a la suya en la mesa para dos que había en la cocina, con el piso frío acariciando las plantas de sus pies, descalzo pero con un sweater negro de cuello alto y pantalones gruesos porque ya era otoño. Su cabello estaba revuelto, era un fin de semana, sabía, porque Jongin estaba libre, aunque ya no creía en el tiempo más que como un dilema para los humanos. No entendía por qué estaban comiendo helado en esa época, mucho menos por qué insistía en ponerle comida al frente como en otras ocasiones anteriores. 

"¿No tienes apetito?"

Cualquiera hubiese pensado que Jongin se había vuelto loco.

Kyungsoo no podía saborear ni comer nada en ese estado, no podía hacer más que observar y ocasionalmente mover las cosas por accidente. Pero Jongin lo miró, desde el otro lado de la mesa; miró una silla vacía y un helado derritiéndose muy lentamente. Pareció tan triste por un momento, cerrando sus ojos, apoyando su cabeza en la ventana que estaba a un lado. No le gustaba cuando ponía esa expresión—Jongin se había vuelto un hombre tan solitario. Kyungsoo tenía claro que su compañía no se asemejaba ni siquiera en proporciones mínimas a la de una persona real, en carne y hueso, viva, a quien sí podía distinguir con claridad y sentir con sus yemas al estirar su brazo para tocar. 

"Me gustaría que pudieses comer aunque fuese un poco, fantasmita"  
Pero el postre no fue retirado; permaneció allí hasta que se hubo derretido en su totalidad luego horas y horas. 

Le gustaba tanto Jongin.

Kyungsoo entendía muy bien lo muerto que estaba; lo imposible que era—por lo que tampoco se esperanzaba en ninguna mínima manera. Pero cuando Jongin ponía su atención total en su dirección, con sus ojos capturando tan exactamente los suyos, ya fuese por accidente, mera coincidencia, o suerte de otra magnitud, la admiración que emanaba de esa parte de él, lo que era él en esos momentos, eso tan puro, liviano, concentrado de quién algún día fue Do Kyungsoo—eran tan grandes sus emociones que entonces no tenía idea, qué sucedía, que pasaba por su cabeza al creer que Jongin efectivamente cada una de esas veces lo veía, sí estaban analizando sus detalles hasta los dos lunares muy diminutos que tenía en su párpado inferior. Que sí había brillo en los ojos de los dos—que sorprendentemente era más que asombro, a pesar de los límites de sus dimensiones, las grandes diferencias que esto implicaba en cada una de sus palabras. 

No podría ser, se murmuraba cuando Jongin ya se dormía.  
No podría ser nunca. No podría llegar a ser jamás.

Mientras que Jongin se volvía un hombre, Kyungsoo continuaba estancado en su adolescencia, sin avanzar un paso más, sin comprender qué fue lo que faltó en su vida terrenal que lo ataba allí.

Las fotos borrosas de su figura pasaron a ser casi una pared completa en la habitación de Jongin. En muy pocas se distinguía su rostro. ¿Quién era él? No tenía idea, apenas recordaba su nombre, pero entonces, ¿cómo podría Jongin querer descubrir quién era él? 

Parecía una misión imposible. Realmente lo parecía.

El humano salía cada vez menos de su apartamento y, por consiguiente, él también. Si las almas se pudiesen enfermar de alguna forma, entonces sería aceptable decir que se había contagiado; la iluminación le molestaba cada vez más, su cuerpo, lo que quedaba de él, se sentía más flojo y adormilado que de costumbre, mientras que las texturas, colores y olores le eran cada vez menos perceptibles. Y si se pudiese afirmar que las almas se entristecían, entonces la suya lo habría hecho. Quizá tenía que ver con el hecho de que ya habían pasado diez años desde que estaba en aquella fase. Diez largos años en que Kyungsoo no ha sido más que una sombra oculta en la oscuridad, imperceptible—apreciable solo por uno que, para él, es más que suficiente. 

Pero cada vez tenía menos sentido. 

Y así pasó más tiempo, muy lentamente.

Jongin llegó a los treinta sin casarse. Sin una sola relación estable, sin muchos amigos. Se mudó a una casa en la misma ciudad pero un poco más alejada del centro. Se cambió de trabajo. En invierno, cuando lo acompañaba a todos lados porque no había nada que le molestase además de la lluvia, que por cierto no sentía en absoluto, se daba cuenta de lo reservado que se había vuelto el hombre. Las veces en que invitaba a alguien a su hogar, lo cual sucedía con muy poca frecuencia, era de inmediato recalcado por el invitado lo extraño que era el ambiente allí. Evidente era la incomodidad de quienes pisasen ese suelo que no fuese Jongin—él se sentía en casa, como debía ser.

Se alejaba cada vez más del mundo; pero era porque así lo quería.  
Kyungsoo no lo entendía. No era capaz. 

El mismo día en que cumplió tres décadas de vida Jongin no encendió una sola luz, y con las cortinas cerradas durante toda la tarde se dedicó a leer a pesar de la poca luz, sentado en el sofá, con el otro individual que tenía vuelto justo al frente de él. Kyungsoo se había sentado allí, tan solo mirando sus manos y sus pies con los cordones de las zapatillas atados sueltamente, pensando en que llegaría un punto no muy lejano en que Jongin redoblaría su edad, y aquello sin duda alguna sería chistoso, un tanto trágico, como para preguntarse qué ha hecho con su vida todo ese tiempo—pero como para él en realidad no hay vida, entonces no es como si tuviese alguna importancia.

Pero Jongin le preocupaba—para él, que estaba vivo, sí había desperdicio. 

"Fantasmita," dijo cuando ya estaba demasiado oscuro para continuar la lectura. Su voz era grave ahora, su barbilla tenía rastros de una barba afeitada, su olor era muy distinto al que tenía cuando era un chico. Tenía tantos deseos de hacerse real, en ese momento, de poder hablar y no solo ser una mera presencia taciturna.

Poder hacer tantas cosas.

Kyungsoo abrazó una de sus piernas, doblándola y subiendo su pié en el sofá, descansando su mentón en su rodilla mientras que una vez más parecía que Jongin le estaba observando.

"Te veo." 

Kyungsoo ladeó su cabeza y lo miró atónito. Jongin le sonreía. Era como si viese sin problemas. Lo hacía. 

"Estás igual de lindo que la última vez."

Jongin se paró en dirección a su habitación y lo esperó, hasta que Kyungsoo se puso de pie muy despacio, sin creérselo. Simplemente no era posible. 

El humano se acostó de lado y le pidió que lo hiciera con él, al otro lado de la cama—sin despegar sus ojos de la figura tan juvenil de Kyungsoo, que seguía sin comprender el cómo, y repetía imposible, imposible, imposible. 

Entonces solo para comprobarlo se alejó a la puerta para irse, pero-

"No te vayas; quédate acostado conmigo, solo por hoy. Como regalo de que me he hecho más viejo."

No podía ser posible.

Al día siguiente Jongin debía ir a trabajar, pero no lo hizo. Se quedó en su cama sin hacer nada más que hablarle, al parecer volviendo al punto anterior, a las últimas horas de la noche del día anterior.

Sintiendo, presintiendo, apenas vislumbrando.

Le invitó a dar un paseo cuando el sol enfermo tras las nubes de invierno ya estaba bajando. Caminaron por horas. Kyungsoo iba justo atrás de él, un tanto asustado porque todavía había mucha luz para su gusto como para estar dando vueltas afuera. Lo llevó por un camino lleno de árboles, lo introdujo lejos de la ciudad y cuando ya no había nadie cerca comenzó a contarle una historia.

"Cuando era joven tenía un amigo al que quería muchísimo. Más de lo que se debe querer a un amigo." Kyungsoo escuchaba con atención. Se tomó de la manga del chaleco de Jongin. Se sorprendió al notar que en porte apenas le llegaba al hombro. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

"Solíamos salir de la ciudad, nos íbamos por la orilla de la carretera. No existía este camino en ese entonces"

Había estado en ese lugar antes. Su agarre en la manga de Jongin se hizo más fuerte, mientras que el hombre continuaba su camino cada vez más despacio. Había un murmullo a lo lejos que zumbaba en sus oídos.

"A veces hubiese deseado no haberle dicho ese día lo tanto que lo quería" 

Me gustas, Kyungsoo. 

"Lo mucho que quería ser la persona que tomase su mano, no esa chica que detestaba tanto pero que insistías en que te gustaba su cara. Como si no supiese el mundo entero que no podían haber dos personas que se pareciesen más en sus rasgos faciales que ella y yo." 

Me gusta la forma en que sonríes, la forma en que hablas, la forma en que haces todo. Me he enamorado de absolutamente todo.

"Me molestaba tanto."

Pero Jongin, eres… eres mi mejor amigo. No- no sé qué decir, yo- no sé.

"Sé que has sido tú todo este tiempo, pero… quería estar completamente seguro. En el fondo, lo supe desde la primera vez que te dejaste ver en el parque." 

Se habían detenido. Estaban justo donde Kyungsoo se había despertado hace muchos años atrás. El arbusto con flores era más grande que la última vez; era un colchón completo que casi cubría su placa. La vela estaba volteada, sucia y casi completamente gastada. Jongin se quedó parado frente a ese lugar, mirando lo que había bajo él. Su voz era un susurro; Kyungsoo empezaba a comprender todo. 

"Lo siento mucho."

Kyungsoo, no te vayas. Si no estás seguro, puedo esperar. Puedo esperar todo el tiempo que necesites. Por ti, esperaría eternamente.

"Lo siento mucho por haberte besado ese día. No pensé que lo odiarías tanto yo- yo debí haber esperado a-"

Jongin estaba llorando. 

Siendo hombre, lloraba por la muerte de su primer amor adolescente y mejor amigo; lloraba como nunca antes Kyungsoo lo había visto llorar. Y la actualidad se mezclaba con los soplidos secretos en el aire que le contaban la historia más detallada—veía las imágenes, veía a dos chicos parados justo al frente de ellos discutiendo. 

Jongin tenía el aspecto de cuando lo conoció en esa nueva vida, tan joven, tan nervioso, sin encontrar palabras para explicarse mejor, desesperándose mientras una réplica de él, con las mismas ropas que ha estado usando en su imagen fantasmal, se aleja de espaldas, apretando sus manos con el rostro en blanco. El chico más alto, Jongin, se acercó entonces en un impulso y lo tomó de los hombros para evitar que escapara de su lado, juntando sus bocas inexpertamente en un tope inocente y sensible.

El hombre no dejaba de derrumbarse; no podía ver la visión que él estaba presenciando en ese mismo instante, mientras se agarraba más de la manga del otro sin poder perdonarse lo que hizo en su otra vida.

"Pero estoy tan feliz de que estés conmigo" —sollozó.  
"Soy tan egoísta."

Kyungsoo había huido. Corrió con lágrimas que no le dejaban ver claramente, en dirección a la carretera.

Y su espíritu volvió a consolar a Jongin esa tarde, recostados sobre las flores.


	3. Pero no me iré sin ti

No quería que sucediese de esa forma, no lo esperaban—ninguno de los dos. 

Salían a pasear de noche. 

El chico había adoptado la costumbre de tomar la mano que Jongin llevaba suelta—él lo notaba. A cualquiera le hubiese resultado aterrador de pronto sentir que alguien se sujetase de su mano, algo muy frío cuando en realidad no había nadie que se pudiese ver allí; pero para ese hombre era calidez y felicidad. Era Do Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo continuaba sintiéndose cada vez más enfermo. Era su manera de envejecer, supuso en cierto momento; en cuanto la piel del humano se marcaba de arrugas sutiles, su resistencia para moverse o hacer cosas se debilitaba, como si se fuese haciendo polvo. Las tardes que pasaba sentado, observaba los restos de su ilusión de cuerpo haciéndose papel; sus ropas, las mismas que usaba esa tarde eran un trozo de imaginación—él por completo no era más que imaginación de Dios. Si es que Dios existía. 

No había explicación, no había respuestas para una sola de las preguntas; pero Kyungsoo estaba dispuesto a descubrirlas con Jongin. 

¿Qué hacía allí todavía? Ya se habían descubierto el uno al otro, y cada uno a sí mismo. La misión debía ser otra, entonces.

Esa noche, lo había notado desde la calle anterior. Para su mala suerte, las tiendas estaban cerradas, y justo por donde iban pasando estaba completamente vacío. No le gustaba para nada esa sensación—el escalofrío de la incertidumbre y el desconcierto al darse cuenta de que los estaban siguiendo. Estaban siguiendo a Jongin.

Hey.

Tratar de hablarle o tirar de su mano era imposible. Apenas lo alcanzaba, no era suficiente para hacerle darse cuenta de qué era lo que quería advertirle, qué era lo que quería que viese. Llegó un punto en el que fue demasiado; sabía que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar, sexto sentido o sentido paranormal, lo que fuese que le hiciera sentir ilusoriamente, como en ese entonces, así de frenético y acelerado.

¡Para!

Jongin se detuvo en seco, frunciendo su entrecejo y mirando a sus manos, de un lado a otro; Kyungsoo ya no sostenía ninguna, no estaba ese fantasmal soplo de frío en ningún lado cerca de su cuerpo. Se tensó de inmediato, procediendo a mirar a todos lados.

‘‘¿Fantasmita?’’ Silencio. El obvio y permanente silencio—solo por eso sabía que Kyungsoo estaba allí, todavía con él. 

El chico sabía que para cualquier intento de hablar o comunicación oral para los de su tipo se requería una calma más que absoluta, un terror más horrible o, por ridículo que pareciese, que Kyungsoo simplemente soltase algún quejido o palabra y que por accidente Jongin lo hubiese escuchado. Esperando frente al hombre, Jongin pareció percatarse de que si Kyungsoo le soltaba así de pronto debía de ser por alguna razón—razón como la persona que venía siguiéndoles hace cinco minutos y se acababa de ocultar tras una esquina. Pero Jongin era humano; y los humanos no saben observar bien, les cuesta aceptar sus desaciertos si creen estar firmemente seguros de algo. Y la mente de Jongin esa noche ni siquiera habría imaginado que se encontraba en peligro por haber, de pronto, deseado refrescar su mente a las una de la madrugada. 

Era valiente algunas veces. 

No temía a quedarse solo, significando con eso otros humanos; no temía a la oscuridad ni temía a los ruidos en medio de la noche. Mucho menos al espíritu de un viejo amigo siguiéndolo por años, años y años. 

Ten cuidado.

‘‘¿Pasa algo?’’ 

¡Jongin!

La frustración de ser así era tan pesada en su cabeza, en sus hombros, en su estómago y sus extremidades. Comenzó a llorar. Desde que había muerto, Kyungsoo no había llorado una sola vez—ni siquiera sabía si era capaz de hacerlo—pero podía. Por sus ojos caían lágrimas muy delgadas que caían al suelo, en cantidad, pero que por supuesto eran imposibles de captar porque la luz artificial del último poste estaba muy lejos, y porque la luna que se reflejaba en la calle mojada por la lluvia del día anterior era demasiado fuerte; o porque simplemente ya no debía existir en el planeta tierra.

Pero el llanto era fortuito—Jongin lo escuchaba.

‘‘¿Kyungsoo?’’

Corre.

‘‘¿Estás… llorando?’’

Deja de hablarme y sal de aquí.

La persona se estaba acercando a Jongin desde atrás con pasos largos y manos en los bolsillos, la capucha de su chaqueta sobre su cabeza.

‘‘No llores’’ 

¡Vete! 

‘‘No me voy a ir a ningún lado sin ti’’

Jongin lo había escuchado—había oído el eco que hacía la impotencia de Kyungsoo, su querido, tan querido fantasmita.

Debió haber obedecido lo que decía pero, por otro lado, quizá una parte muy interna de él lo sabía y lo sentía, lo que pasaría cuando aún estaba a punto de pasar. Quizá esa parte de él quería.

Jongin era… demasiado valiente algunas veces.

Los intentos de Kyungsoo de gritar no llegaron a ningún oído más que los de Jongin, la desesperación de estos no atravesaron una sola calle cuando su amigo intentó defenderse para que no le robaran lo único que llevaba en su bolsillo: una foto que había escogido entre varias, que había ido a desenterrar a las doce de la noche de una caja de tiempo que había justo junto al lugar en el que Kyungsoo había sido atropellado. Una foto de ambos cuando salieron de vacaciones con su familia, le había dicho. No llevaba nada de dinero, pero aún así no entregó su billetera que guardaba dicho recuerdo en papel fotográfico. 

Jongin no merecía esas puñaladas en su estómago; no merecía ese cuchillo cortando sus intestinos repetidas veces ni su sangre manchando la calle. 

Intentó asustar al hombre, jaló de su cabello, tiró de sus ropas, lo arañó y mordió hasta que finalmente se detuvo y se dio cuenta de que las defensas no venían de su víctima, sino que había alguien o algo más con ellos—que estaba siendo atacado por un ser que no podía ver. 

Huyó aterrorizado y lleno de marcas en su cuerpo. 

Kyungsoo continuó llorando toda esa noche junto al cuerpo de Jongin y pedía, rogaba que no se fuese porque no sabía si sería capaz de verlo de nuevo. Aunque pronto ambos estarían muertos. 

Por favor no. 

Pero Jongin tenía otras certezas. No estaba triste, dijo sin fuerzas que ya no dolía, que se calmara. Pero, ¿cómo podía pedirle eso? ¿Qué sucedía si Jongin no se quedaba en la tierra y Kyungsoo tendría que permanecer solo, buscando algo que sabía que ya no existía? 

Tenía miedo. Tanto miedo.

Jongin lo pudo ver, escuchar y sentir claramente antes de desvanecerse; con una nitidez que nunca antes había tenido, con esa que se tiene solo con los objetos y personas reales. Kyungsoo volvía a estar vivo solo para él, por unos minutos—sus mejillas suaves, sus cabellos delgados cayendo hacia adelante, la ropa que le gustaba tanto porque, él no lo sabía, pero la habían ido a comprar juntos. Sus ojos que brillaban tan únicamente y sus labios que, a pesar de no tener su color rosáceo, seguían luciendo igual de dulces para Jongin. No se arrepentía de absolutamente nada; no se arrepentía de los años perdidos, o las miradas apenadas de los que solían ser sus amigos o las mujeres y hombres a los que detuvo a la entrada de su hogar porque no eran lo que su corazón anhelaba.

Y Kyungsoo recostó su cabeza en el pecho de su mejor amigo hasta que ya no subía y bajaba, acarició su mejilla hasta que supo que se había vuelto tan fría como la suya y sollozó hasta que él, también por primera vez, se volvió a dormir. 

 

Abrir los ojos, sin embargo, no podría haber explicado lo que realmente sucedió después, porque fue mucho más que eso. Fue despertar para darse cuenta que él, Do Kyungsoo, no era capaz de existir sin Kim Jongin; que Kim Jongin no era capaz de seguir siendo una persona, un recuerdo o una existencia sin Do Kyungsoo—fue reencarnar para vivir uno junto al otro una y otra vez, recorrer la carretera de la mano desde cero, esperándose para comenzar en la siguiente vida de nuevo, de nuevo; amándose de infinitas formas distintas, una y otra vez, vamos, una y otra vez, amor, porque solo tú eres para mí, hasta el fin de los tiempos.

**Author's Note:**

> yuyusoo | 2014


End file.
